


God-Slayer

by Hunter Nightblood (kah0922)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kah0922/pseuds/Hunter%20Nightblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki Kuze needs more power. Luckily there's a certain demon available to help him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	God-Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a Devil Survivor Overclocked/2 Crossover!

Hibiki Kuze was not in a good mood. Not in the "I'm pissed off" bad mood, but rather the "I'm depressed" kind of mood. After barely saving Io from her untimely death by Lugh, he was desperate. He needed more power, stronger demons, something to prevent that situation from happening again. So, he decided to look at the demon auction.

Opening up the demon auction, he saw much of the same as before. Even worse, most of the demons were less than three stars, meaning they would be quite useless in an actual fight. Cursing his bad luck, he was just about to close the app when he saw something strange. Something that he hadn't seen before.

There was another category available, Unholy. In said category was one demon. The name looked strange. It was Bel ?. In addition, there was no image, no rank, and the description was blank.

Although curiosity egged him on, Hibiki momentarily refrained from selecting this mystery demon. He was afraid someone had hacked his demon summoning app, and this was a virus. If that happened, everything he had sacrificed would be for nothing. On the other hand, this could be the power he was looking for, the power that could save him from the Septurions, the power that could end this war once and for all. He decided to open it.

Of course, opening up said demon offered more questions than answers. The demons portrait was a silhouette of a human-like figure. In fact, it definitely was a human. That wasn't even the strangest part. The description now read, "I killed god."

Hibiki was progressively getting more scared by the second. This demon was a god-slayer? That's impossible! No one could ever kill god, yet this demon was claiming that it did.

There were no bidders. In fact, there was no bidding price at all. The buying cost was zero yen.

Despite his better judgment, Hibiki decided to buy the demon.

After buying the demon, the demon said, "My name is Kazuya Minegishi. Summon me now."

Hibiki was now even more shocked than before. Why would a demon want to be summoned out of battle? Was it even going to obey him? Hibiki decided to look at the demons stats. Maybe that would give some answers.

Nope.

The stats were maxed out, the demon was at level 99, and the demon's move set was completely throwing Hibiki for a loop.

His moves were Megidoladyne, Lost Flame, and Vampiric Mist. His Passive Abilities were Victory Cry, Null All, and Anti-Almighty. His racial ability was King of Bel.

Hibiki had never heard of most of these abilities before. Vampiric Mist? Lost Flame? These abilities were way too powerful. This was too good to be true! Then again, this demon claimed to be a god-slayer...

It was then that Hibiki decided to do it. He summoned the demon.

The summoned demon didn't even look like a demon. In fact, he looked the same age as him. He had blue hair, which was home to some headphones that made him look like a cat. He was wearing a black shirt, black cape, and red pants.

There was silence, and then the demon spoke.

"My name is Bel Abel. I killed god. How can I help you?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Kazuya is from Naoya's good ending from DeSuOv.


End file.
